peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peanuts Movie
The Peanuts Movie (Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Movie in the United Kingdom and Australia) is an American 3D CGI animated comedy film based on Peanuts that was released on November 6, 2015, around the sixty-fifth anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the fiftieth anniversary of the first Peanuts television special, A Charlie Brown Christmas. Written and produced by Charles M. Schulz's son, Craig, his grandson, Bryan, and Cornelius Uliano, it was animated by 20th Century Fox's Blue Sky Studios, and directed by Steve Martino, the director of Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift. The teaser trailer for the movie was released on March 18, 2014, along with the official website and logo for the movie.ComingSoon.net The full trailer was released online on November 18, 2014Official trailer, added to YouTube by Fox Family Entertainment on November 18, 2014 and the trailer hit theatres on Thanksgiving Day 2014. The Peanuts Movie was rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America and U by the British Board of Film Classification. The film received largely positive reviews from critics and grossed $246 million worldwide against its $99 million budget, making it a box office success. It was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and won an award from the African-American Film Critics Association for Best Animated Feature. Due to the film's critical and commercial success, Fox has been reportedly interested in making a sequel and turning The Peanuts Movie ''into a franchise. Plot Charlie Brown is now fed up with the fact that his life keeps going wrong. He soon gets his chance when the Little Red-Haired Girl moves into the neighborhood that winter. After an incident with her moving boxes, he decides to go see Lucy, who helps him become more confident in himself. Charlie Brown decides to see Snoopy for help with his school magic act, in hopes of impressing the Little Red-Haired Girl. Unfortunately, Sally needs help when her act goes wrong during the talent show (She is pretending to be a cowboy.) and she gets ridiculed, and Charlie Brown decides to use all of his time to help her and she wins first prize at the talent show. Later, Snoopy teaches him to dance, so he can go to the school dance and impress the Little Red-Haired Girl. Things begin to bright up; he dances well, and he is complemented. However, the train soon comes off the rails, as he accidentally sets off the school sprinkler system, ending the dance early. Charlie Brown's future is soon turning, as he is assigned partners with the Little Red-Haired Girl on a book report. Upon hearing she will be gone for a few days to visit her sick grandmother, Charlie Brown decides to do the report by himself. Ignoring Marcie's advice, he writes his report on "War and Peace". It is during this time that he finds he got a perfect score on the test earlier in the film. He gets the report done in time for his award ceremony, but upon his horror, the test is Peppermint Patty's, as the two accidentally mixed up their papers and wrote their names on the wrong submissions. Dejected, Charlie Brown admits his failure and that Peppermint Patty is the real genius (although she was just lucky), much to the kids' dismay. His mood worsens when the report is destroyed and he is forced to admit this to the Little Red-Haired Girl. Spring soon arrives, and Charlie Brown spots a boy who can't fly a kite. He decides to teach the boy, and to his shock, the boy is successful. On the last day of school, everyone chooses pen-pals to write to over the summer. Charlie Brown is upset when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him, thinking it was just out of pity since no one chose him. After some encouragement from Linus, however, he decides to talk to her face-to-face. He races to find her, only to discover that she is leaving to summer camp. Thinking he will not make it, the Kite-Eating Tree spits out a kite, and the kite drags Charlie Brown to her, much to the amazement of the others. He finds her, and asks why she chose him, despite his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl says it is because he is caring and honest. They promise to write to each other, and as she drives away, the others accept Charlie Brown as their new friend. In a side story, after finding a typewriter in the school dumpster, Snoopy decides to write a novel about the World War I Flying Ace. Here, he is trying to save Fifi from the Red Baron with Woodstock and his friends' help, using the key events and situations surrounding Charlie Brown throughout the film as inspiration to develop his story. He ends up acting out his adventure physically, pulling himself across a line of lights and imagining it as a rope across a broken bridge, and he comes across Charlie Brown and the gang several times along the way. Snoopy defeats the Red Baron and rescues Fifi from a destroyed zeppelin. When Lucy finishes reading, she calls it the dumbest story she has ever read, so Snoopy throws the typewriter at her in retaliation and kisses her nose, causing her to run away in disgust yelling that she has "dog germs". The first post scene that appears during the credits is Lucy and Charlie Brown performing the football gag. In the second scene that appears during the credits, Snoopy, Fifi, Woodstock, the Beagle Scouts, and Snoopy's siblings celebrate Snoopy's victory over the Red Baron with root beer, that is until the Red Baron shows up again and knocks Snoopy into the root beer causing him to shout "Curse you, Red Baron!" (via thought bubble). After the credits are over, Linus' model tri-plane, the runaway flying of which is a running gag throughout the film, finally sputters to a stop over the pond and falls straight in. Cast *Noah Schnapp – Charlie Brown *Hadley Belle Miller – Lucy *Mariel Sheets – Sally Brown *Alexander Garfin – Linus *Bill Melendez – Snoopy and Woodstock (archival recordings) *Francesca Angelucci Capaldi – the Little Red-Haired Girl and Frieda *Venus "Omega" Schultheis – Peppermint Patty *Rebecca Bloom – Marcie *Marleik "Mar Mar" Walker – Franklin *Noah Johnston – Schroeder *Anastasia Bredikhina – Patty *Madisyn Shipman – Violet *A.J. Tecce – "Pig-Pen" *Micah Revelli – Little Kid *William "Alex" Wunsch – Shermy *Kristin Chenoweth – Fifi *Troy "Trombone Shorty" Andrews – Miss Othmar and Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl. Andrews' trombone provided their "wah-wah" voices, along with the voices for other adult characters in the film. *Frank Welker – The Red Baron (uncredited) 5, Cormac, Little Pigtailed Girl and José Peterson are seen but are silent. CharlesBrown.png LucyVanPelt.png SallyBrown.png LinusVanPelt.png HeatherWold(The little red haired girl).png Peppermint patty(patricia richardt)and Marcie Carlin(johnson).png FranklinArmstrongandschroeder.png PattySwansonandVioletGray.png PigPen,LittleKid,ShermyPlepler.png MissOthmar.png CastFifi.png SnoopyandWoodstock.png 13258_1.jpg|Charlie Brown and Snoopy are sleeping at night o-PEANUTS-MOVIE-facebook.jpg|Snoopy and fifi are friends peanuts movie 2 .jpg|Flying ace Snoopy Home media Blu-ray and DVD versions of the film were released on March 8, 2016. The film was also made available for digital streaming. Special Features include: *Six Snoopy Snippets *"Better When I'm Dancin'" Meghan Trainor music and lyric videos *You Never Grow Up Charlie Brown (three behind the scenes features) *Snoopy's Sibling Salute *"Learn to Draw Snoopy, Woodstock and Charlie Brown" *"Get Down with Snoopy and Woodstock" music video *Behind the Scenes of "Better When I'm Dancin'" *Snoopy's Playlist *Concepts gallery *Five trailers of ''The Peanuts Movie Special Features (On Target Blu Ray): *The Voices of the Peanuts Movie *Nickelodeon "Orange Carpet" *Art of Dreaming Big: **How to Make a Joe Cool **How to Make a Snoopy Puppet **How to Make a Red Baron Clothespin Plane Peanuts_Bluray_Box_Art.jpg|Blu-ray release The Peanuts Movie DVD.jpg|DVD release The Peanuts Movie score.jpg|''The Peanuts Movie Soundtrack'', Target exclusive The Peanuts Movie Soundtrack.jpg|''The Peanuts Movie Soundtrack'' Spin-offs A video game based on the film, The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure, was announced on July 8, 2015 and was released on November 3, 2015, just three days before the movie was released. The book The Art and Making of The Peanuts Movie (ISBN 1783293241) was published by Titan Books on October 27, 2015. Notes *This is the first Peanuts production to be CGI. *This is the first Peanuts animation to not have either Charlie Brown or Snoopy in the title. *After over 60 years of misery and failure, Charlie Brown finally gets a well deserved victory. *Archival recordings of Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock are used in the film. *This is the Little Red Haired Girl's first speaking role. *This is the first theatrical full-length Peanuts film since 1980's Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!). *The movie was originally going to be titled simply Peanuts, as seen in the teaser trailer. *This is the longest Peanuts theatrical film to date, surpassing A Boy Named Charlie Brown by one minute. *In the 20th Century Fox logo, Schroeder plays the fanfare. *A few seconds later, Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel from Ice Age appears in the Blue Sky Studios logo sequence to this film. *This movie has received the most positive reviews that a Blue Sky film has received so far. *Snoopy's siblings make an appearance at the end of the film. *A reference to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is made when the children are looking over the fence. *Except for Rerun van Pelt, Lydia and Eudora all of the main characters (Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, "Pig-Pen", Shermy, Woodstock, Violet Gray, Patty, Frieda and Spike) appear in the movie. *The moving van at the beginning of the film is from a firm named "Mendelson and Melendez", after Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez respectively. *Micah Revelli who voices "Little Kid" in the movie is Charles M Schulz's great-grandson from his granddaughter Stephanie. *Charlie Brown says that he can only cook toast, referencing A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. * When the movie airs on Fox, it is titled Snoopy: The Peanuts Movie. Easter eggs Easteregg1.jpeg|When Snoopy tries to enter the school, Franklin tells him that dogs are not allowed. A clear reference to the movie Snoopy, Come Home. Eastereggs.jpeg|Snoopy getting his finger caught in a binder is a reference to a specific scene from You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown. Easteregg3.jpeg|If we look closely in the gym where the winter dance is celebrated, we can see Christmas decorations referencing the tree lot from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg4.jpeg|Believe it or not, Charlie Brown's Halloween costume from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown was a great model for the animators to create this cow costume Easteregg5.jpeg|When the sprinkler system goes on if you look closely at the falling water you will discover that it is exactly the same as the way that Schulz drew rain. Easteregg6.jpeg|Peppermint Patty's famous phrase is said in the movie: 'the funny looking kid with the big nose' Easteregg7.jpeg|We can actually read Charlie Brown's book report on War and Peace in one specific frame when it blows away. Easteregg8.jpeg|According to the director Steve Martino, they were not planning to do a football gag in the movie, but fortunately they found a perfect place for it that fitted perfectly in the end credits. Easteregg9.jpeg|This particular scene is referencing the great artist Tom Everheart, who is the only one authorized to draw Peanuts. His artistic style is perfectly reflected here. Easteregg10.jpeg|Snoopy's obsession with cookies is referenced in one scene when Charlie Brown tells him that he has left him some cookies in his supper dish. Easteregg11.jpeg|The stage from the school's talent shows is very similar to the one shown in A Charlie Brown Christmas, as is the backstage. Easteregg12.jpeg|Reference to Happy New Year, Charlie Brown when Charlie Brown says that he worked all night on the book report and that he could not remember a single word. Easteregg13.jpeg|A model of a plane is shown in Charlie Brown's room. This plane is actually from one of Schulz's sons, Craig Schulz, the script writer of the movie who is a great fan of flight. Easteregg14.jpeg|Snoopy's family makes a cameo in the end credits. They are from left to right: Marbles, Olaf, Snoopy, Fifi, Spike, Belle and Andy Easteregg15.jpeg|The Peanuts characters dance numerous times throughout the movie using the same dance moves from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Eaeteregg16.jpeg|If we look closely, we can read the school newspaper. Sally says that she is going to Disneyland. Easteregg17.jpeg|Franklin's bathroom is very similar from a bathroom shown in a strip. Easteregg18.jpeg|Charlie Brown says the famous phrase from A Charlie Brown Christmas: 'Man's best friend'/ Easteregg19.jpeg|When Snoopy is shot down by the Red Baron, he makes the same salute as he does in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Easteregg20.jpeg|This levitation gag is borrowed from the TV special It's Magic, Charlie Brown. Easteregg21.jpeg|The magic box gag is very similar to the one from It's Magic, Charlie Brown. Easteregg22.jpeg|The Peanuts gang in a chorus sing the classic song "Christmas Time Is Here" from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg23.jpeg|Spike makes a brief cameo in the movie. easteregg24.jpeg|If we look closely at one particular frame, we can see the Red Baron. Easteregg25.jpeg|The classic gag in which Charlie Brown's clothes are knocked off him while he is on the pitcher's mound appears in the movie. Easteregg26.jpeg|The classic gag of Snoopy getting covered with snow while he sleeps is used in the beginning of the movie. Easteregg28.jpeg|The gag where Snoopy drags Linus' security blanket across the skating pond in order to steal it is borrowed from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Eastereggs29.jpeg|Schulz loved zambonis. They are referred to in several comic strips. Easteregg29.jpeg|When Snoopy is skating hand in hand with all the Peanuts gang it is referencing the timeless scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg30.jpeg|A lesser known gag in the comic strip has the characters interact or play with tiny snowmen. The gag is used in the movie as a treat for fans. Easteregg30.png|The tetherball shown in the school playground is the same as the one which is shown in You're in Love, Charlie Brown. Easteregg31.jpeg|A close examination of the pictures on Charlie Brown's class' wall reveals that there are lots of references to Peanuts' recurring themes, such as Lucy's psychiatry booth, the pumpkin patch, even Frieda's cat, Faron. Easteregg32.png|We can read the newspaper. The article talks about Charlie Brown's popularity and about the Pythagorean Theorem being useful for life. Peanuts-5 cents.jpg|Lucy's love of nickels is shown, as in A Charlie Brown Christmas. Easteregg33.jpeg|When Charlie Brown goes trough the carnival, there are some "Bunny Wunny" and Faron plushes as prizes at the stalls. Easteregg34.jpeg|The classic gag in which Linus' hair stands on end when the teacher calls on him appears in the movie. Schulz loved drawing Linus' "scary" hair. Easteregg35.jpeg|The sculpture that Charlie Brown makes is a reference made by animators about how complex Charlie Brown's hair is to animate. Easteregg36.jpeg|Snoopy's novel begins with the timeless phrase, "It was a dark and stormy night." Easteregg37.jpeg|When Snoopy howls in sadness it is referencing the famous scene from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Easteregg38.jpeg|When Charlie Brown is writing the report about War and Peace one of the papers reads "Napoleon was the leader of his army, like a manager of a baseball team." Easteregg39.jpeg|Olaf makes a brief cameo. Easteregg40.jpeg|Blue Sky did not make up the fact that the Little Red-Haired Girl likes to dance. Linus says in the 1986 special Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!, "Wow! Your friend is sure a good dancer." Easteregg41.jpeg|The War and Peace storyline from the movie is very similar to the one from Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!. War and Peace was Charles M. Schulz's favorite book. easteregg42.jpg|Peppermint Patty's famous phrase, "You're holding my hand, Chuck, You, sly dog", is said in the movie. 4-tributes-to-charles-schulz-you-might-have-missed-in-the-peanuts-movie-sparky-885857.jpg|A Spark Plug comic book appears. In childhood, Charles M. Schulz gained the lifelong nickname Sparky after the character of the horse Spark Plug from the Barney Google comic strip. Blushing.jpeg|When Charlie Brown blushes, it is really similar to the way Linus blushes in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, with that hand-drawn-with-pencil feel. Trailers File:The Peanuts Movie Peanuts 65 HD 20th Century FOX Gallery Peanuts2015-Logo.png SnoopyThePeanutsMovietitle.png imageposter1.jpg|Poster. imageposter2.jpg|Poster. BjCAbvyCEAACEh-.jpg|UK title. image cinema.jpg Peanutsmovie2.jpg Peanutsmovie3.jpg Peanutsmovie5.jpg Peanutsmovie4.jpg Peanutsmovie6.jpg Peanutsmovie7.jpg Peanutsmovie8.jpg ThePeanutsMovie.jpg Peanutsmovie9.jpg PeanutsMovie10.jpg SnoopyandFifi.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_banner.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Charlie_Brown_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Snoopy_and_Woodstock_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Lucy_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Sally_Brown_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Linus_van_Pelt_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Peppermint_Patty_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Marcie_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Franklin_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Schroeder_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Pig-Pen_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Violet_poster.jpg The_Peanuts_Movie_Woodstock_poster.jpg snoopy-movie-poster.jpg|UK quad poster PeanutsMovie1.jpg PeanutsMovie2.jpg PeanutsMovie3.jpg PeanutsMovie4.jpg PeanutsMovie5.jpg File:Snoopy & Charlie Brown .jpg|Spanish poster The Peanuts Movie French Poster.jpg Peanuts Movie Snoopy Poster.png The Peanuts Movie Banner.jpg The Peanuts Movie Dream Big Banner 01.jpg The Peanuts Movie Dream Big Banner 02.jpg peanutsapplause2.png peanutsheads.PNG Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 01.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 02.jpg Peanuts Movie Textless Banner 03.jpg snoopy_and_charlie_brown_the_peanuts_movie_FRposter_2.jpg|Poster in French. PeanutsMovie_China_Poster.jpg|Poster in Chinese. PeanutsMovie_JP_Poster.jpg|Poster in Japanese. Peanutsmovie_spanish_or_mexican_poster.jpg|Poster in Hungarian. Pinuto.jpg|Poster in Spanish. The Peanuts Movie Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray cover vlcsnap-2016-07-30-21h58m54s143.png vlcsnap-2016-07-30-21h01m36s60.png vlcsnap-2016-07-30-21h01m05s59.png vlcsnap-2016-07-30-20h50m42s94.png vlcsnap-2016-07-30-20h37m06s19.png vlcsnap-2016-08-01-17h46m31s181.png vlcsnap-2016-08-01-17h47m47s153.png vlcsnap-2016-08-01-17h48m23s159.png vlcsnap-2016-08-06-17h17m55s2.png vlcsnap-2016-08-06-17h17m32s250.png vlcsnap-2016-08-06-17h17m16s109.png vlcsnap-2016-08-06-17h11m55s157.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h16m41s144.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h16m17s135.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h14m42s129.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h14m31s128.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h13m46s118.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h12m52s178.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h12m18s162.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h11m37s161.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h10m57s157.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h10m23s155.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h10m08s146.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h09m13s113.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h08m03s125.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h05m28s13.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h04m57s229.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-15h03m55s182.png File:HeatherWold5.png|The Little Red-Haired Girl meets Charlie Brown by the bus Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty Slamming Their Paper On The Teacher’s Desk.png Violet, Lucy, Schroder, Franklin, Fredia, Pig-Pen and Patty in class.png|Violet, Lucy, Schroedor, Franklin, Fredia, Pig Pen and Patty in school fifi-the-peanuts-movie.jpg|Fifi Snoopy's girlfriend WOW.png|Snoopy sees Fifi again charlie-brown-the-peanuts-movie.jpg|Charlie Brown from The Peanuts Movie Charlie_Brown_in_love.jpg Charlie-brown-peanuts-trailer.jw..jpg Charlie_Brown_wirtes.jpg The Peanuts Movie.jpg Peanutsmovie04.jpg Peanutsmovie08.jpg Peanuts_Gang_2015.png Possible sequel Although The Peanuts Movie has been described as a success and Fox was reportedly interested in making a sequel and turning The Peanuts Movie into a franchise, Fox only had the rights to make one Peanuts film. Schulz's widow, Jean, has indicated that a sequel is not imminent, stating, "This one took eight years, so maybe we'll talk again then."Todd Cunningham, "‘Peanuts Movie’ Is a Hit – Why a Sequel Isn’t Already in the Works",TheWrap, November 10, 2015 See also *Peanutize Me References External links *Official site *''The Peanuts Movie'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/peanuts_2015/ The Peanuts Movie on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/the-peanuts-movie-v572786 The Peanuts Movie on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=145793 The Peanuts Movie on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ThePeanutsMovie The Peanuts Movie on TV Tropes.] *Article on Wikipedia *[[wikiquote:The Peanuts Movie|Quotations from and about The Peanuts Movie on Wikiquote.]] de:Peanuts (2015 Film) es:Carlitos y Snoopy: La película de Peanuts pt:peanuts: Charlie Brown e Snoopy Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:The Peanuts Movie Category:Movies featuring Charlie Brown Category:Movies featuring the Little Red-Haired Girl Category:Movies featuring Sally Brown Category:Movies featuring Snoopy Category:Movies featuring Woodstock Category:Movies featuring Linus van Pelt Category:Movies featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:Movies featuring Peppermint Patty Category:Movies featuring Marcie Category:Movies featuring Shermy Category:Movies featuring Violet Gray Category:Movies featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:Movies featuring Schroeder Category:Movies featuring Frieda Category:Movies featuring Franklin Category:Movies featuring Fifi Category:Movies featuring Patty Category:Movies featuring the Little Pigtailed Girl